


Life's Too Short

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Series: Thirty Minutes [2]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: David comes upon a dying soul beneath the abandoned pier.





	

He could hear her feeble breathing as if she were right beside him. His boots made no sound as he ventured beneath the abandoned piers a mile or so away from the celebratory noises which echoed from the Boardwalk. As his ice blue eyes peered along the shadows, raking through the sand, seaweed, and broke boards, he smelled blood. It had been spilled; from the jumbled thoughts of the dying young woman, it hadn't been by her own choice.

"What do we have here?" David mused aloud as he knelt down before the crumbled body of a female no older than twenty-one. She was curled up in fetal position, her clothes ripped, torn, and bloodied. The sand beneath her was soaked in red. Scratch marks and bruises marred her once cream colored skin, and the whites of her eyes were pink, due to the popped vessels she sustained when her attacker punched her repeatedly in the face. Her cheeks were swollen and puffy with bruises. Her once delicate features were a mess: broken nose, shattered jaw, boxed ears, and dark red blood oozed from the corner of her mouth.

He felt no sorrow for this girl, just as he felt no sympathy for any human who was dying, whether it was by his hand or situations such as this. He gazed coldly at the girl and plucking through her memories, he saw how she ended up this way: she was walking alone along the beach, wanting to get away from her overly aggressive boyfriend. She could've waited for her brother to pick her up after he finished his shift at work, but impatience got the better of her, and so she took off. That was where she encountered the drifter. He was unremarkable in appearance but it wasn't his looks that got her into trouble: it was the drugs he was on. He grabbed her when she wasn't looking and pulled her beneath the piers, where he beat and raped her multiple times. No matter how loud she screamed, cried, and begged, he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until she was dead. She might as well have died after he was done with her, disregarding her as nothing more than trash as he slipped away into the night, unnoticed.

"Life's too short for you to be in such a hurry," David remarked.

The girl slowly blinked and let out a weak moan.

With a thin smile, he let his gloved fingers ever so gently outline a rather nasty cut the girl received along her neck. She was too much of mess for him to even bother with. He preferred fresh meat and this girl was beyond spoiled.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" he asked her as he drew his fingers back and folded his hands upon his lap. Patiently, he waited for any sort of answer, and when he received it, it came from her thoughts.

_Yes._

"I don't." He laughed deeply and dipped his chin down to his chest. "I could give you the reason why I don't believe, but you won't be around much longer to hear my story. I'll tell you what, though: if you do come back in another life, you better hope you learned about patience. Right now you could be home watching your favorite shows on TV, talking to your friends on the phone... but instead, here you are, ready to say 'so long' to this world. What a way to go."

The girl's heart was struggling and the pain was becoming too much. Sure, David could end her misery, but then again, what would she ever learn about getting ahead of herself? Life wasn't easy, and she sure as hell learned the hard way.

So he simply watched as she took a few more shallow breaths, closed her eyes, and let her soul quietly slip away.


End file.
